


I Don't Have A Lot To Give (But I Would Give You Everything)

by Rainy_Day_Lemonade



Series: Hinata, They're Lesbians [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And You Bet She's Gonna Get One, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Healing, Healthy Relationships, I continue to name my fics after song lyrics, Its more like... Feels, Kinda cheesy probably, Kinda?, Kissing, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lets face it I'll never stop, Making Out, Nanami Chiaki is a Good Girlfriend, Ongoing emotional hurt/comfort, Past Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Past Heartbreak, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, The angst is very mild, Title is from "Two Queens In A King Sized Bed" by Girl In Red, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Wholesome, Yes Mikan does listen to Girl In Red, implied past toxic relationships, junko is only mentioned, lots of feels, past unhealthy relationships, please be kind, poetic prose, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade
Summary: Tsumiki offered her love like band-aids.Offered without a second thought, knowing full-well how quickly it will be discarded.She lingers each time to pick up the pieces, holds them to her heart and calls it love.But with fingers tracing over her skin, smoothing the creases with a feather-light touch, she finds herself at a loss.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanamiki- relationship, Past Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan - Relationship
Series: Hinata, They're Lesbians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078700
Kudos: 17





	I Don't Have A Lot To Give (But I Would Give You Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to self-indulgent Nanamiki fluff, with a smattering of emotional hurt/comfort. Glad you could make it 😂❤
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Nanamiki is the ONLY SHIP EXPLORED in this fic, but references are made to PAST Junko x Mikan. This relationship is described in vague detail and only serves as background.  
> To avoid these references, stop reading at "Some times her love was accepted" and restart at the sentence: "You have that look in your eye again." 
> 
> Stay safe, and hope you enjoy!

Tsumiki offered her love like band-aids. It had always been her nature to give, eyes closed and arms outstretched. 

Time passed, and those arms began to quiver- her eyes screwed shut, smile wide as she whispered _I love you, I love you, I love you.  
Please, take what you need. I have plenty to give. _

There were times that her offer was rejected. Those times hurt, of course.  
But that was alright.   
Tsumiki forgave them each time, collecting the band-aids up in her lap. She ran her thumb across them, tried to smooth out the bubbles and creases, all the while reminding herself that _it could have been worse._

Sometimes her love was accepted- bittersweet memories, sensitive to the touch. Varnished nails curled around her heart, constricting like too-tight bandages. Still she gave, awestruck in this feeling, this _love_ that reached back; that welcomed her gift, snatched it hungrily from her hands, so unlike those who left her in the dust.   
Her Beloved took, and her heart grew tighter with each touch, laughter ringing in her ears.

Tsumiki gasped for breath, smile watery across her lips. 

And her Beloved left with a smile on her face, a trail of crumpled band-aids left in her wake. 

"You have a funny look on your face."  
Tsumiki startled at the sound. She'd assumed she was alone in the courtyard, back against the wall as she picked at her salad. The cafeteria had been too loud, too many memories echoing through the walls.  
She blinked as a body dropped down next to hers, eyes fixed on the game in her hands.   
"Um, I'm sorry!" Tsumiki murmured through the surprise, drawing her legs closer in. "I though I was alone- not that, uh, I don't want you here! I don't mind!"  
Chiaki's eyes never shifted from the game, but the nurse caught the furrow of a brow.

Moments passed in unusually soft silence. As much as Tsumiki disliked the noise, silence could echo just as loud.   
But this silence felt... Full. Tingling like a salve.  
"... It wasn't a bad look." She blinked, gaze returning to the gamer. Fingers flickered deftly across the keypad, but her expression seemed... Distant. "It was just a sad look... I don't want you to be sad, Mikan-san."  
Tsumiki didn't know how to respond to that; in the end, she didn't need to. "Have you played Galaga before?"  
"N-No..."  
The gamer nodded, shifting in her position.   
"Good, this isn't as good as the original. Here."

The console, warm in Mikan's hands, felt cool compared to Chiaki's touch. The nurse swallowed, offering nervous nods as those quick fingers guided her through the controls.   
She wasn't sure how long they sat there, giggling and yelping, eyes fixated on the screen.  
Tsumiki became absorbed, practically vibrating as she came so, _so_ _close_ to beating her own record. Chiaki laughed beside her, soft and breathy, leaning gently into the other girl's side.   
Her eyes were so peculiar. A rosy pink- like cotton candy, and macarons, and the children's band-aids Tsumiki always swooned over.   
Those eyes were now looking at her, crinkled with mirth, and a feeling she couldn't name.   
"What's wrong?" Tsumiki giggled, hand darting to her cheek. "Is there something on my face?"  
The gamer just smiled, curls swinging as she softly shook her head.   
"You don't look sad anymore. I'm glad."  
  


That moment marked the beginning of many more: of conspiratory cackles, and fumbling fingers tapping on consoles and threading together like a secret.

And as time passed, like the healing of a scar, Tsumiki's sad looks dulled to an echo. 

"You have that look on your face again." 

Tsumiki hummed, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Her girlfriend's face hovered above, expression warm as the bed beneath them.   
"Do I really?" She murmured, adjusting her head against the other girl's lap. There was a wonderful stability in the feeling, as though she were a balloon tethered to the ground.  
Nanami nodded sagely. Nimble fingers threaded through Tsumiki's hair, blunt nails trailing gently against her scalp; her eyes, soft as cotton candy, radiated warmth.   
"Busy mind?"  
That was the beauty of Nanami Chiaki- blunt yet benign all at once, so in-tune with the world around her. Or perhaps Tsumiki was just that obvious.

It mattered little, when those fingers linked with her own, pressed the band-aids into her palms with a hum. Finger traced across pale skin, smoothing the creases with a gentle reverence, and Tsumiki found herself at a loss.   
_This is a strange kind of love,_ she'd thought to herself when lips first ghosted across her cheek, puffs of breath soft as cotton.   
And now, as Tsumiki's body moved of its own accord, arms encircling as their lips, her heart swelled with a quiet revelation. 

_It was more than she'd ever imagined._

Nanami gave her a nudge, her gaze expectant. Tsumiki hadn't answered yet.   
"Not busy, no." She yawned, fingers seeking the other girl's hand. "Just a little cluttered, I guess."  
Nanami raised an eyebrow.   
"Can I help free up some space?"  
The giggle burst from within her chest, dark eyes crinkling as Tsumiki's hand moved to a cheek. 

Moments passed like decades, the pair unmoved by the hands of time. Two sets of hands carded through hair, rested on hips and traced circles on their skin. Nanami smiled into the kiss, ankles hooked around the other's.   
_"You're so beautiful,"_ She murmured soft like a mantra, adoring between the kisses, _"I love you so much, Miki"._

Every time she heard those words, Tsumiki felt the air leave her body, a warm tingle filling her bones. Her heart grew lighter and lighter, as though it might float away like a patched-up balloon. 

So, smile blossoming across her lips, she reached out her arms and whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have time, comments/kudos make my day ❤


End file.
